In the typical remote control assembly for controlling a throttle, such as in a vehicle, a push-pull cable interconnects the pedal and a throttle control lever. In these assemblies, there is a tendency for the force exerted through the cable from the pedal to deform the throttle control lever. This is because the pedal can transmit a large amount of force and the lever is usually only a thin piece of sheet metal. When this deformation of the lever occurs, the throttle control lever fails to translate the push-pull forces from the pedal to the throttle. As a result, the throttle will not respond fully to movement of the pedal, and the vehicle will not accelerate as quickly as it did before the throttle lever was bent. This can be dangerous for a driver, who expects that her vehicle will accelerate faster than it actually will.
What is needed is an overload absorbing mechanism in the cable which will absorb forces above a predetermined level, and not transmit forces above this level to the throttle lever.